Amor, obsessão
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: Aquilo não era amor, era obsessão. x BEYOND BIRTHDAY/NEAR, resposta ao Desafio BB is Love, proposto por Anne Asakura e Raayy e presente para ambas x


**Sumário:** Aquilo não era amor, era obsessão.

**Death Note me pertence, porque eu sou deus 8D**

**Fanfic betada por Chibi Anne**

**Presente para Chibi Anne e Raayy**

**Resposta ao Desafio B.B. is love, proposto por Raayy e Chibi Anne.**

* * *

**Amor, obsessão**

B.B. sempre teve muitas obsessões. Fosse com seus olhos cor de sangue, ou com seus cabelos, tão iguais ao de seu irmão gêmeo. Mas eu acho que a maior era a que ele tinha com o _branco_. Essa cor que ele dizia odiar e que, toda vez que a via em algum lugar, tentava suja-la. Perdi a conta de quantas vezes eu o levei para o hospital quando ele esmurrava os muros brancos da cidade, até que suas mãos literalmente estourassem.

Certa vez, ele me disse que não gostava dessa cor porque o lembrava da época em que fora colocado num manicômio. Encarava o branco todos os dias e, se fosse comigo, também não gostaria dela.

A maioria das pessoas não gostaria de ter um amigo que passou quase sua toda sua infância e adolescência num manicômio, mas eu nunca fui igual a todos. Por incrível que possa parecer, B.B. sempre fora muito educado e civilizado, mantendo uma conversa inteligente muito melhor que muitos por aí.

B.B., mesmo saindo do hospício, ainda tem alguns problemas psiquiátricos relacionados ao branco. Sua moradia, por exemplo. É um apartamento de classe média mesmo, num bairro realmente bom. Ele sempre parece ser uma pessoa estranha, mas no sentido bom da palavra. Menos quando se trata de sua casa.

Ela é aparentemente normal, se esquecermos o fato de que suas portas e janelas estão sempre fechadas. Eu sei a verdade, porque sou a única pessoa que o visita e que entra no apartamento. Ele as mantém trancadas para que as pessoas não vejam que ele riscou as paredes – antes _brancas_ – de preto, vermelho, azul escuro, roxo e outras cores fortes. Ou que notem os borrões escarlates, que não só aparentam, como são marcas de sangue, dos momentos em que ele ficava irritado e surrava-as até sua pele ser esfolada pelo concreto.

Entretanto, ele era organizado e tinha uma obsessão por limpeza. Tudo estava ao mais perfeito estado, menos as paredes. Porém, elas sempre foram um caso perdido. E ele acabou se tornando um, mas só quando o conheceu...

Uma outra obsessão de B.B., era observar as obras de arte. Por mais que as paredes dos museus fossem brancas, ele não as notava quando encarava uma tela cheia de tinta, como uma qualquer de Picasso. Ele era um apreciador de tudo, menos do branco. E foi por causa dele que ele se tornou o que é hoje.

**X**

- Você vê esse contraste? – ele me perguntou, no dia vinte e quatro de maio às dez horas e vinte e dois minutos da manhã. – Olhe esse jogo de cores, o branco não faz isso.

- É. – ele adorava falar sobre o quanto o branco _não era algo_.

- O branco não é nada, nada. É vazio, não é nada! – falou, cerrando os punhos – Agora essas cores não são nada, elas são alguma coisa, para mim e para você, diferente do branco!

Dava pra notar que ele saíra de um manicômio. Falava rápido, sem pausas, mexendo as mãos e encarando as pessoas com aquele jeito obsessivo dele. Repetia as mesmas coisas, todas sobre a cor branca, até que, do nada, se calou. E, para mim, foi algo bem estranho.

- Algum problema, B.?

Ele não respondeu. Apenas encarava algo que não eram obras de arte. Segui seu olhar vidrado e quando notei o que ele observava, gelei. Era um menino. Um menino _branco_.

**X**

- Cabelos brancos. Pele branca. Roupa branca. – ele repetia, enquanto observava pela janela de meu carro a paisagem, com seu jeito peculiar de sentar e seu dedo na boca – Ele era branco, Stephen! _Branco_.

- Eu vi... – murmurei, tentando me concentrar e dirigir direito.

- Mas você viu aquilo? Aquele menino loiro gritava com ele, o machucava e ele continuava parado, com aquele semblante!

- Eu vi isso. Todos viram. Tanto que esse garoto loiro foi afastado do grupo.

- Mas ele nem se moveu! A culpa não era do menino loiro, era do menino branco! – ele gritou – Ele não sentia nada, como o branco.

_O branco não é nada e aquele menino era o branco_, ele me disse. Repetiu isso até chegarmos em sua casa, onde ele começou a comer um pote de geléia, enquanto conversava sobre o menino branco. Eu pensei que era algo passageiro, mas não foi bem assim...

**X**

Por um problema de família, eu viajei por duas semanas. Quando cheguei, fui ver minha secretária e estava lotada de mensagens dele. Nem as ouvi, fui direto ao seu apartamento.

- B.! – eu chamei, mas ninguém respondeu – B.! – e outra vez – Beyond!

Ele nunca dizia seu nome, por uma paranóia de seus tempos de hospício. E isso foi o bastante para ele resolver falar comigo.

- Nunca diga meu nome! – ele falou, entre os dentes.

Eu não pude responder, porque observava assombrado o estado cadavérico de meu amigo. Ele estava pálido, com olheiras profundas e magro. Parecia que não comia _comida_ há tempos. Parecia até seu irmão gêmeo.

- Não fique aí na porta! – ele murmurou, com um sorriso meio alegre meio monstruoso, como o de seu irmão – Entre! Entre!

Obedeci e a primeira coisa que eu senti foi dor. Eu bati em alguma coisa. Alguma coisa realmente _dura_.

- Esqueci de avisar, cuidado com a mesa.

- Meio tarde, meu caro.

E então eu acendi a luz e minha boca foi parar no chão ou além. A casa estava totalmente desorganizada. Cheia de papéis, espalhados pelo assoalho ou grudados nas paredes. Imagens, fotografias, notícias, dados, notas, tudo o que era necessário para alguém se tornar obsessivo, como era o caso de B.B. Mas não era por nenhuma teoria ou número perfeito. Era por uma pessoa. Por um menino. Por um menino branco.

Ele tinha tudo ali. Desde a data de nascimento até a ida o nome dele na lista do museu, de três semanas atrás. Pela primeira vez, ele me deu medo. Então o encarei, só para vê-lo observar tudo aquilo como se fosse obra de arte, com os orbes brilhando perigosamente. Aquele não era mais Beyond Birthday, meu amigo. Era apenas mais um louco que fugiu do hospício...

**X**

Diferente de muitas pessoas, eu não me afastei dele. Era perigoso, para mim, para B e para o menino. E este último estava fadado ao medo, sem nem saber disso.

- Ele mora num orfanato porque os pais dele morreram num acidente de carro. Você ouviu isso? Num acidente! Eu tenho certeza de que ele causou! Esse garoto se veste de branco, mas com certeza é um demônio. Eu sempre soube que demônios eram brancos, não negros! – ele começou, eu não entendia a maioria das palavras, mas não era tolo de pará-lo – E olhe o jeito dele! Ele é frio, como se não tivesse emoções, ele não é nada! Ele é branco e só isso! Branco, branco, branco! – e bateu a mão em uma foto do menino mexendo no cabelo e brincando com quebra-cabeças – E é completamente sistemático! Vai à biblioteca do orfanato pelas quatro e oito e sai dali exatamente às cinco e oito! Ele é completamente perfeito nos horários e nem usa relógio! O branco sempre foi pontual! – e agarrou meus ombros – E a morte também! Entende?! A morte é branca! – e me empurrou.

Depois ele me disse fatos históricos que envolviam o branco e que ele marcava o "zero", como a mudança de dias. Ele estava completamente louco, porém eu não podia abandona-lo.

Eu não queria.

**X**

- Stephen, adivinhe? – ele me perguntou, enquanto estávamos andando na rua – Adivinhe que dia vai ser amanhã?

- Qual? – eu perguntei, curioso.

- O aniversário de_ Nate River_

Fiquei em silêncio, mas apertei a cruz envolta de meu pescoço, pedindo a todas as crenças e religiões que protegesse o garoto, quando ele falou:

- E eu vou dar um presente para ele.

**X**

- Nate! – a menina loira chamou, sorrindo e se aproximando – Feliz aniversário!

- Obrigada, Linda. – ele murmurou, sem emoções.

Ela sorriu, estendendo a ele um pequeno embrulho, que ele pegou.

- Espero que goste! – e então se foi.

Ele encarou o pacotinho e o abriu. De dentro saiu uma peça de quebra-cabeça de vidro, com as inicias "NR" (Nate River). A pôs ao seu lado, voltando ao seu entretenimento.

- Nate. – uma voz mais velha interrompeu, de novo.

Nada falou, apenas encarou o homem, que estendeu uma caixa de bolo, fria.

- Alguém te enviou.

- Quem? – o albino perguntou.

- Não há remetente.

O menino o pegou e esperou que o homem saísse. E então o abriu.

**X**

- O que você deu a ele, Beyond?

- Não me chame assim! – ele chamou minha atenção – E não é nada perigoso, não se preocupe.

- Então me diga o que é! – eu falei, sem paciência.

- É um...

**X**

Doce. Um pequeno doce feito de morangos e com a forma de uma estátua. Uma estátua que Nate logo reconheceu como sendo uma do museu que visitara com um grupo, semanas antes.

Uma estátua branca.

Feita de morangos.

Uma réplica vermelha de uma estátua branca.

**X**

- Um doce?

- Um doce de morango. – o outro completou, levantando o dedo e me sorrindo sadicamente.

- Por que tinha que fazer tanto mistério, então? – eu perguntei, meu sangue fervendo.

- Por que você duvidou tanto de mim?

Não nos falamos mais depois disso.

**X**

Eu achei que tinha errado. Que ele não estava louco e que só gostava do menino. Mas não era bem assim. Semanas depois, ele parou de me ver e me responder minhas chamadas. Preocupado, fui atrás dele.

- B.? – eu chamei, pela porta e ninguém respondeu.

Achei que era como na outra vez, quando eu o chamei pelo nome completo e ele respondeu. Abri a boca para falar, no entanto me calei ao ouvir o som de algo quebrando lá dentro. Arrombei a porta, assustado.

- Beyon... – mas minha voz falhou quando eu o vi daquele jeito.

As mãos sangrando, o fôlego em falta, de costas para mim e me encarando pelo ombro. E os olhos. Os olhos vermelhos brilhando perigosamente.

- B...? – eu chamei, meu coração na boca.

- É ELE! – ele rugiu – AQUELE MALDITO ESTÁ FAZENDO ISSO COMIGO! – e agarrou meu terno – EU SEI QUE É ELE, AQUELE BRANCO, AQUELE MENINO, AQUELE **DEMÔNIO**!

- B., se acalme...

- NÃO! – ele gritou de novo – É ELE QUEM ESTÁ ME ENLOUQUECENDO, É ELE, ELE!

Eu queria poder ajuda-lo, mas não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Então tudo o que eu fiz foi fechar a porta e ficar ao seu lado, até que finalmente se acalmasse. Minha mãe me disse que os amigos não deviam ficar ao nosso lado nos momentos bons, e sim nos ruins, para que percebêssemos que estávamos errados. Eu era o único amigo de Beyond e, naquele momento, prometi não abandona-lo.

Nem pelo que ocorreu depois...

**X**

- Nate. – a voz do velhinho o interrompeu mais uma vez – A mesma pessoa te trouxe outro presente.

O garoto apenas concordou com a cabeça e pegou o pacote. Não era um pacote de bolo, mas estava gelado. Era uma caixa vermelha, com uma fita preta envolta da mesma. Tocou na fita, sentindo um cheiro estranho, de algo congelado.

- Nate! – a voz alegre de Linda ecoou – O que é isso?

- Um presente.

- De quem?

- Desconhecido.

- Você tem um admirador secreto, é? – e ela riu – Vamos, abra!

Ele o fez. E ficou parado, sem dizer nada, apenas encarando a caixa aberta, um pouco assombrado.

- Nossa, pra te dar um semblante no seu rosto, deve ser algo muito legal!

- Linda...

- Hum?

- Chame o Roger. – ele murmurou, a voz tremendo.

- Por quê? O que é...? – e olhou por cima do ombro do menino, que tremia.

Um grito ecoou pelo orfanato.

**X**

Eu acordei cedo aquela manhã. Mesmo sendo um escritor que ficava até altas horas escrevendo de madrugada, ainda tenho como acordar às oito. Não que tenha sido uma boa idéia. Liguei a TV, só para ver as notícias da manhã e fiquei sem falas ao ver a notícia que passava.

_- Estamos aqui no orfanato Wammy's, onde uma criança recebeu uma mensagem de ódio. Segundo algumas fontes, o menino albino Nate River ganhou uma __**cabeça**__ recém-cortada de algum psicopata. Psicólogos e policiais acreditam que esta seja uma mensagem de que ele pode ser a próxima vítima de um novo serial killer. A polícia está investigando se..._

Nem desliguei a TV. Apenas corri e corri, para que eu chegasse na casa de Beyond antes de qualquer um.

**X**

- Beyon... – gritei, arrombando a porta de novo.

Não pude terminar de falar, pois escorreguei. Escorreguei em algo meloso, aguado... Imediatamente acendi a luz, com medo de que fosse verdade.

E era.

Escorreguei em _sangue_. Sujou toda a barra da minha calça, mas ainda não fora comparado ao que havia na sala.

- Beyon... – mas eu não pude terminar de falar, porque eu sentia ância.

Bem à minha frente havia Beyond. Cortando em pedaços uma _pessoa_, uma que parecia ser uma garota de alguma universidade¹, por causa do corpo, já que não havia cabeça, embora eu já tivesse idéia de onde esta estava.

- Stephen! – ele murmurou, sorrindo loucamente – O que acha desse presente para o Near?

- "Ne-Near"? – eu sussurrei, pensando em algum motivo para que Nate River tivesse esse apelido.

- Sim! Porque ele está tão próximo de mim que eu até posso sentir a respiração dele aqui! Tão próximo... Tão... – ele falava sozinho, como se eu não estivesse ali.

- B. Pensei que você o odiasse. – eu sussurrei, ao notar os olhos dele brilharem de malícia, quando seus dedos se moveram no ar, como se ele segurasse algo por entre eles.

Então aqueles olhos vermelhos brilharam em uma perigosa raiva.

- Odiar? NUNCA! – Ele rugiu – Eu o amo, Stephen, amo! Ele é perfeito, em cada detalhe! E eu amo cada detalhe dele e o quero pra mim!

Ele estava completamente louco e foi aí que eu cometi o maior erro de todos.

- Você está louco, B., completamente louco! – e então eu peguei o telefone – Já chega! Vou acabar com isso e assim você não estragará a sua vida e nem a desse menino!

E então senti algo gelado atravessar minha carne e ficou tudo escuro...

**X**

- Onde está o menino? – a voz apressada da atendente soou, um pouco abafada.

- Ah, senhorita Amane. – a detetive falou, sorrindo – É bom vê-la novamente.

- Onde está a criança, Halle? Ele está correndo perigo!

- Venha comigo, Misa. – a mulher murmurou, suspirando – Nós iremos retira-lo daqui, agora.

**X**

Acordei ouvindo vozes apressadas conversando, por todos os lados. Olhei para o céu e vi a escuridão da noite ser clareada por luzes de postes.

_- Ele perdeu muito sangue._ – a voz de alguém ecoou, abafada, naquele momento.

Era difícil respirar e ainda mais difícil manter a consciência, então eu acabei sucumbindo ao sono...

**X**

Um carro da patrulha noturna parou ao notar um veículo preto parado na rua, com os faróis e o pisca alerta ligados. A dupla aproximou-se do carro, as lanternas ligadas e com uma das mãos na arma na cintura. Chegaram nas janelas do motorista e então gelaram. Não conseguiam ver se havia alguém dentro, porque alguma coisa _escura_ os impedia.

_Sangue_.

Com um aceno de cabeça, um deles abriu a porta. E o outro apontou sua arma para o banco do motorista.

Entretanto, ela não ficou muito tempo firme, porque a largou para vomitar.

**X**

Acordei num hospital. O teto branco imediatamente me fazendo lembrar daquele garoto. Levantei-me, mas alguém me chamou a atenção.

- Não faça isso, Stephen Shakespeare. – uma voz grossa e nova – Você foi ferido e acabou de sair de uma operação.

Fechei os olhos, sibilando uma pequena lamúria. E então o encarei.

- E o que querem comigo?

- Acho que o senhor já sabe. – e então ele se aproximou de mim.

Suspirei e encarei o teto mais uma vez.

- Faça suas perguntas e eu as respondo. Não preciso de advogado, porque tudo que eu falarei será a pura verdade.

**X**

Os médico-legistas nunca viram algo tão brutal assim. Uma detetive e uma agente social mortas a facadas. Milhares delas, e ainda a detetive foi quase degolada. Que maníaco era aquele? Então um outro carro chegou e dele saiu um homem.

- Detetive Gevanni. – ele se apresentou – Onde está o menino?

Todos gelaram. Não havia nenhum menino ali.

**X**

- Então seu melhor amigo te esfaqueou?

- Desculpe, mas quem é você?

O homem o encarou sorrindo e tirando algo de seu paletó.

- Sou um detetive. Yagami Raito, a seu dispor.

**X**

A cidade estava polvorosa. Três mulheres foram assassinadas em um único dia e o menino presenteado com a cabeça de uma delas desaparecera. Diversas pessoas auxiliavam na busca. Ele era só um menino órfão – diziam – não tem culpa de nada.

**X**

- É só? – eu perguntei, respirando fundo.

- Sim, obrigado. Deseja alguma coisa? – ele me perguntou – Água, suco, uma enfermeira?

Seu tom zombeteiro me irritava, mas já que ele havia oferecido...

- Sim. Eu gostaria de usar seu telefone para fazer uma ligação.

Estava na hora de parar B.B., eu sabia.

**X**

O albino gemia, seu rosto vermelho e apoiado no lençol que cheirava a pó. A cada nova estocada, sentia as correntes o puxarem ainda mais. E então uma mão agarrou seu cabelo.

- Ah, "Near". – o louco sussurrou, lambendo sua bochecha – Esse apelido é simplesmente muito perfeito para você! Eu estava certo, sempre estive.

E então uma estocada mais forte, que o fez gemer.

- Isso, "Near"! Faça mais desses barulhos para mim.

Onde foi que esse louco o conheceu?

**X**

_- Alô? _– a voz calma e abafada aliviou meu coração.

- Elle! Aqui é Stephen Shakespeare! – eu falei, sorrindo.

­_- Ah! O amigo de B.B._ – ele falou meio entediado.

- Eu preciso de ajuda. – eu murmurei, minha voz tremendo – Com o B.B.

Ele ficou em silêncio.

_- Então aconteceu de novo, não? – _eu não entendi, porque isso fazia parte do passado de Beyond... E eu nada sabia sobre este – _Estou indo para aí._

**X**

Fechava os olhos, a cada contato que tinha com o sangue do outro. O líquido rubro escorria por sua antiga tez branca – que estava vermelha por arranhões e marcas de abuso – e causava-lhe arrepios.

O que levava um homem a se cortar na frente de um menino?

- Sente meu sangue, "Near"? – ele dava aquele sorriso doentio – Ele pulsa perto de você, não? – e então beijou aquela boca agora maculada – E como o seu fica ao meu lado?

Nate apertou seus dedinhos no lençol. Deus, ele não podia fazer isso!

**X**

Logo de manhã, Elle já estava no hospital, ouvindo todos os relatos, meus e do próprio detetive, Raito.

- Esse seu irmão é doente. – e ele não parecia muito arrependido de falar isso ao outro.

- É, eu sei. – ele murmurou, encarando o chão, com ar preocupado – Ele sempre foi uma ameaça para ele, mas agora ele achou esse menino e eu não sei o que ele fará...

**X**

Sua pele ardia, em contato com a lâmina. Mordia o lábio inferior, fazendo com que ele sangrasse também.

- Seu sangue é tão diferente do meu... – Beyond falou, lambendo-o – Como esse seu branco, tão indescritível.

Ele não entendia o que o outro falava, e até tinha medo disso. Só queria acordar daquele pesadelo, ao lado de Linda, Mihael e Mail. Porém, uma parte de si lhe dizia que isso não iria ocorrer, que aquilo era real.

Mais um corte, e ele gritou. E o outro riu.

- Isso! Grite mais, "Near"! – e se posicionou de novo, para iniciar uma nova rodada de _dor_ dentro e fora do menino.

**X**

Disseram-me que era para eu ficar de cama até que os pontos estivessem cicatrizados, mas eu não liguei. Era meu amigo. Era minha culpa também. Não, eu com certeza não ia pagar por nada, o detetive Raito me falou, porém eu sentia que era culpado. E sabia como me redimir.

- Shakespeare, sabe se existe algum lugar para onde ele possa ter ido? – Elle me perguntou, aqueles olhos negros me analisando – Como se fosse um lugar de escape?

Nem precisei pensar, porque havia um sim. E era perfeito para levar um menino como Nate. Era praticamente no subúrbio da cidade. B me disse uma vez que era um lugar especial, uma casa que fora palco de uma chacina de membros de uma gangue. Ele adorava lugares assim e, mesmo sentindo arrepios ao ir lá, eu também, quando queríamos apenas fugir de nossas vidas.

- Então vamos para lá. – o detetive Yagami murmurou, pegando as chaves de seu carro.

**X**

- "Near". – ele murmurou, tocando os cabelos brancos cacheados – Eu te amo tanto...

O garoto apenas encarava a porta, pensando em várias maneiras de sair dali. O resto sem sentimentos apenas demonstrava o quanto ele havia sido prejudicado, psicologicamente.

**X**

Tudo ocorreu tão rápido, que eu sinto ter perdido uma grande dos fatos que ocorreram naquele amanhecer de dia. Quando entramos no subúrbio, Raito Yagami chamou outros policiais para acompanha-lo. Em pouco menos de cinco minutos, mais de cinco viaturas da polícia já estavam se dirigindo ao local demarcado.

- O que vai acontecer com Beyond? – eu perguntei, minhas mãos suando frio.

- Possivelmente? – Elle me perguntou – Vai ir para um hospício, de novo. Se sobreviver a isso.

- Como? – eu não acreditava no que ouvia.

- Ele sempre foi muito problemático para acatar ordens ou ser levado para algum lugar.

Então baixei minha cabeça e comecei a implorar a Beyond que já tivesse desistido.

Uma pena que não foi assim, pois assim que chegamos, e eles entraram na casa, meu amigo se aproximou, com uma espécie de faca de caça. Cortou o pescoço de quatro ou cinco policiais, antes de ser rendido por uma bala, proferida pelo próprio irmão. Esse dia foi conhecido como "_O Massacre de B.B._"².

**X**

- Olá, B. – Stephen murmurou, sorrindo tristemente.

- Hey, Stephen! – e então ele começou a andar com o amigo, sendo seguido por um ou dois policiais.

- Você está bem? – o homem perguntou, observando de relance seus "perseguidores".

- Ah sim, estou ótimo! Mesmo que eu esteja num lugar como esse. – a voz saiu levemente seca – Porém, é a vida.

O amigo apenas concordou com a cabeça, lembrando-se de tudo que ocorrera.

- Mas sabe o que eu acho engraçado? – Ele sussurrou, com um sorriso bobo.

- O quê?

- Esses _caras _– e apontou para os policiais – me disseram que o "Near" me abandonou! Mas ele não fez isso, não fez!

Stephen não entendeu. O menino Nate River, após ser resgatado, teve que fazer terapia com diversos profissionais da área para esquecer o que acontecera, ainda que se tornara um menino frio e retraído, enquanto Beyond foi considerado um perigo para a sociedade e para si mesmo. Foi tratado como uma pessoa perturbada psicologicamente e que não tinha controle sob suas ações e foi condenado a viver num hospício até o final de sua vida.

- E sabe por que ele não me abandonou? – Beyond voltou a sussurrar, um sorriso doce em seus lábios.

- Por que, B.?

- Porque ele está sempre comigo! – ele falou, fechando os olhos – O branco está sempre aqui! No meu quarto, em minhas roupas, nos meus remédios, nas nuvens e até nos meus sonhos! Branco, branco, branco!

Por um instante, o amigo ficou em silêncio, mas então sorriu e concordou.

- É verdade B, é verdade. – e sorriu tristemente.

* * *

**¹ - Sim, é a Takada u.u'**

**² - Pois é... Esse nome foi a única coisa que saiu do meu cérebro, naquele momento i.i**

PQPOQUEÉISSO,PORRA?O.O

Tá, nem eu sei, como então vocês saberiam? o.o Essa fanfic é pro desafio da Chibi e da Pink, coisa que eu acho que ficou obsessivo e doentio demais o-o E eu nem gostei muito do resultado, já que achei meio sem-graça o final - só para constatar, eu não queria ele, mas acabou saindo i.i

Mas a fic saiu e eu tõ aliviada. Cara, ficar três dias numa fanfic dessas é o ó, porque eu nunca consigo o que eu quero. Pelo menos o Stephen Shakespeare ficou legal 8Db

Como perceberam, são os nomes de dois escritores famosíssimos! Eu amo eles e a Chibi e a Ray também, então acho que elas vão gostar dele.Espero que todos tenham apreciado e que me deixem reviews n.n/

O Stephen é um escritor e o único amigo do B.B. que ficou até o fim com ele 8(

Ainda não gosto dessa fic, mas isso não quer dizer que eu não queira **reviews!**

Entenderam?¬¬


End file.
